


Movie

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Daisy go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie

Phil was stuck in a meeting, so Clint decided to take Daisy out for a movie. He was on downtime for a week and wanted to spend it all with his 5 year old daughter and his husband.   
But unfortunately Phil was busy.   
Clint asked, " Sweetheart do you want to go watch a movie? "

Daisy said, " Yes, the new James Bond movie just came out. "

Clint chuckled, " A spy movie, you know both your parents are spies? "

Daisy, " That's why we should go watch it, we can make fun of all the things they got wrong. "

Clint smirked. His baby girl already had a sarcastic sense of humour. Daisy was a mischievous child and sometimes like Clint had a flair for pranks which sometimes put Phil in a sticky situation.

Clint said, " Go get ready, we leave in 40 minutes."

Daisy nodded and left to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> 26th in series


End file.
